


Scoppi d'ira passionali

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble DarcyxElizabeth.Uno squarci di vita quotidiano di questi due.





	Scoppi d'ira passionali

Scoppi d'ira passionali  
  


“Sapete essere veramente insopportabile, quando volete” sibilò Darcy. Sbatté le carte sul tavolinetto in acero, facendolo tremare.

“Se voi non foste così orgoglioso” sibilò Elizabeth. Le iridi di Darcy dardeggiarono. Il nobile si rizzò di scatto.

“Se voi non foste così insolente” ribatté. Elizabeth si alzò, guardandolo in viso.

“Avanti, continuate. Sono curiosa di sapere che altro dovete dire. Che sono una campagnola, forse?” lo sfidò.

Darcy strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, le gote gli divennero vermiglie.

“Voi… Voi! Se voi non foste così io…” sibilò. La baciò e la giovane risposte appassionatamente.

“Non vi amerei”. Concluse Darcy.

[100].

 


End file.
